Lazy
by GeminiFaerie
Summary: Inspired by the Lazy Song by Bruno Mars. Harry decides to take a day off to be lazy, even blowing off Voldemort's demand to duel. What happens when Draco, Harry's lover, decides to teach him a lesson about being lazy? slash;slight bondage,topDM/subHP


**Lazy**

**This is a songfic based off of "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars. I do not own said song, nor do I own any of the HP characters. This song contains slash (malexmale) and bondage. DomDraco/Sub Harry**

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

"Harry! Harry; what are you doing? It's time to get up!"

"Huh?" Harry put his glasses on and looked over at his bedroom door, "'Mione! Why did you wake me up? I wasn't planning on getting up yet!" He glared at his bushy-haired friend, once again wondering why he had invited her and Ron to stay at Grimmauld Place with him over the summer.

"Well, you need to come downstairs and get breakfast," Hermione said disapprovingly, "You can't stay in bed all day. Oh, no; don't even think about it!" She glared at Harry as he got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why not?" Harry demanded, "I think that's exactly what I'm going to do! I'll have Kreacher bring me breakfast, and I'm just going to stay in bed. In fact, Dumbledore has me doing all kinds of things all the time and I'm tired of it, so today I'm not doing anything! Kreacher!" A few seconds later the old house elf appeared.

"Master is calling?" Kreacher bowed, then muttered under his breath, "Master is a disgusting half-blood and the Mudblood is in the room too; oh what would Kreacher's mistress be saying if she knew?"

"Kreacher, I'm not leaving this room today," Harry informed the house elf, ignoring his mutterings, "I want you to bring all of my meals up here, and if anyone wants to talk to me take down a message and tell them I will get back with them tomorrow."

"Very good Master," Kreacher bowed, "Master is acting like a proper wizard at last; master may not be hopeless as Kreacher thought. Kreacher will bring master breakfast right away." The house elf turned to glare at Hermione, "You is to be leaving now; Master is not wanting to be bothered." He used house elf magic to push Hermione out the door and then closed it in her face before popping out to get Harry's breakfast. He returned a few minutes later and set a tray full of food on the bedside table. "Is Master needing anything else?"

"Not right now," Harry replied, "I'll call if I need you." Kreacher bowed once again and then popped out of the room. Harry cast a quick locking and silencing spell on the door so Hermione wouldn't be able to bother him and then settled in to eat his breakfast.

'Hmm, I wonder if it's wrong of me to take the day off like this,' Harry mused as he munched on a piece of toast, 'I know I've got that stupid destiny and all, but I think I deserve a day to myself. Yes, I'm just going to sit back and relax!' He finished his breakfast and then lay back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling, emptying his mind of anything stressful.

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_

_Then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lying on the couch,_

_Just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, Oh_

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

After a while Harry got bored staring at the ceiling, so he turned on the TV that Sirius had magicked to work in the house. He flipped through the channels looking for something to keep him occupied when he happened on the Playboy channel.

'Yes!' he cheered silently, 'Sirius finally got around the block Remus put on the TV! This is awesome! I wonder if…"he flipped through some more channels until he came to one that two men having sex. 'Yes! This is awesome!' He pulled his pajama bottoms off and began to wank to the images on the screen seeing a certain blonde-haired, grey-eyed Slytherin in his mind. Just as he reached his climax the door burst open and Ron came into the room.

"Draco!" Harry cried.

"Harry!" Ron screamed, covering his eyes, "Oh my God! What are you doing?"

"Wanking," Harry replied, picking up his wand and casting a quick cleaning charm, "Guess I must have forgotten to lock the door when I came back from the loo. Besides, this is my house; well, Sirius' house, but still…it's my room so I should be able to do what I want in here!"

"Wanking to Malfoy?" Ron cried, "There are just so many things wrong with this situation! Can you please put some clothes on?" Harry sighed but got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe and put on a green snuggie.

"So, what's going on?" he asked his friend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come outside and fly," Ron said, "Sirius, Remus, and the twins wanted to have a small game of Quidditch outback."

"Nah, not today," Harry replied, getting back in bed and flipping through the channels, "I really don't feel like doing anything." He waved his hand at Ron, "Ask Ginny to join the game; I'm going to take a nap." Before the red-head could respond Harry cast a non-verbal spell and Ron found himself standing in the hallway, staring at the closed bedroom door.

"Hermione!" He headed downstairs to complain to his girlfriend.

Harry woke up from his nap and decided to watch some more TV. The afternoon was very uneventful; Kreacher brought him up some lunch, he wanked to another Malfoy fantasy, watched MTV and learned how to dougie, and transfigured some old text books into gorilla figurines that danced around his desk. All in all, Harry found that he was greatly enjoying himself, but he knew that would end tomorrow, so he made his plans for what to do.

'Hmm, I should practice my flying,' he thought, 'get my homework done, talk to Dumbledore; I'll probably need to apologize to 'Mione and Ron…'He sighed and wondered why his friends couldn't understand his need to goof off a little every now and then; at least Sirius seemed to understand since he hadn't come upstairs to bug him yet.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

"You're really going to stay up here all day?" Hermione demanded, and Harry wondered how she managed to break the locking charm he put on the door, "Really, Harry! That is so irresponsible of you! Everyone is counting on you to save us, and you're up here…thinking inappropriate thoughts about inappropriate people!"

"Stop being so bossy 'Mione," Harry glared at his friend, "Ron shouldn't have come in my room without my permission; you and your boyfriend both need to learn how to respect other people's privacy." He smirked inwardly as Hermione's face went red in embarrassment, but she quickly tried to turn it around.

"We're just worried about your Harry!" she cried, "How can you be so mean? You're up here, secluding yourself in your room, and when we come to make sure you're okay you act like we're…spying for You-Know-Who! We're just trying to be good friends!"

"Hah!" Harry scoffed, "In order to be secluded wouldn't people have to-oh, I don't know, leave me alone? I just want one day to myself and you act like it's a crime! And hey! Didn't I say for everyone to leave messages with Kreacher? So why do you keep coming up here?"

"You can't possibly mean to treat Ron and me like everyone else!" Hermione said indignantly, "We're you're best friends; we shouldn't have to leave a message and wait for you to contact us back!"

"Sirius did," Harry said smugly, pointed to a piece of parchment where all of his messages magically appeared, "So if my godfather has no problem leaving a message then neither should you." Hermione flushed again, but then glared at her friend.

"Harry James Potter! You have responsibilities, and it's time you started living up to them! You-" She went red with anger when Harry cast the silencing spell on her.

"Look 'Mione, I know I have responsibilities," he said, "but I'm only seventeen! I work hard all the time-well, most of the time-and I think I deserve to take a break one day out of the year! Tomorrow I'll go back to being the Savior of the Wizarding World, but today is all about me. So, please just let me alone. Oh, and the spell will be cancelled once you go downstairs." Hermione gave Harry one last angry glare and then stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her; Harry made sure to throw as many locking charms as he could remember at it, then he sat back to relax.

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_She's gonna scream out: 'This is great'_

_[Hear me out: this is great]_

_Yeah_

_I might mess around, get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry paps, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh, Oh_

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

Just as Harry was finally feeling relaxed again, Dumbledore appeared in his room.

"Harry my boy!" the old coot greeted him, "How are you feeling today? Ms. Granger is most worried about you, you know."

"She's a nosy busy-body," Harry scowled, "I'm feeling fine; I just wanted to take a day to relax, but 'Mione and Ron keep bugging me, and now you're hear…"he trailed off meaningfully but Dumbledore either didn't catch the hint or decided to ignore it.

"That's excellent news, my dear boy!" Dumbledore beamed at him, "I'm so glad to hear you're not feeling under the weather. Now, I think you should get up and do some training exercises; Voldemort sent us a message and he's ready to end the war today! Just think; by this time tomorrow you'll have ten times the amount of fame you have today! Also, young Mr. Malfoy was hoping to come over and wish you luck in that very special way he has. Ah, Harry; I'm so proud of you!"

"No thanks," Harry yawned, "I'll get up early tomorrow to do some training; the Muggles have this new thing called P90X that's supposed to be really intense, so I'll give it a try. I'll also owl Draco and tell him I'm not up for anything tonight; I'll invite him over tomorrow and we'll have a great shag; I'm sure he'll understand. As for Voldemort, I'll take care of him tomorrow too; tell him I'm having a lazy day. So, I guess you'll just have to be proud of me tomorrow instead; have a great evening professor!" Dumbledore just stared at him in shock, so Harry sighed. "Kreacher!" he called, "Please show Professor Dumbledore downstairs," he directed the house elf. Kreacher just bowed and took hold of Dumbledore's arm, popping out of the room to leave Harry alone once again.

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Harry sent off the owl to Draco, hoping that his lover would understand his need to just laze about for once. He shrugged as Hedwig disappeared into the distance; either Draco would be okay with it or he wouldn't-there wasn't much Harry could do about it. Besides, if he made Draco angry that would just mean really intense make-up sex later. He smiled at that thought and then climbed back in bed, this time to play the newest Final Fantasy game.

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah_

Harry moved from his bed over to the window seat to read the latest edition Wizards&Wands-it was only the _best_ magazine for wanking-and dropped his snuggie on the floor. As he passed the wardrobe the mirror screamed at him about his hair, but the boy ignored it; he wasn't going anywhere, so why bother with a brush? Why bother with clothes either? He dropped his boxers on the floor as well and enjoyed the freedom of walking around without clothing.

'Hmm, I should do this more often,' he mused, getting comfortable on the window seat. He flicked through the magazine until he came to a spread that showed a blonde wizard dominating a smaller brunette wizard and fisted his cock. 'Oh yes!' he thought, 'No clothes certainly makes it easier to wank! From now on no clothes when I'm in my room!' He quickly brought himself off, and then cleaned up the mess before flipping through the magazine again.

"So!" The exclamation startled Harry into falling off the window seat, and he looked up to see a scowling Draco, "You want to be lazy today Potter?"

"D-Draco!" Harry exclaimed, getting to his feet, "Wh-what are you doing here? Didn't you get my owl?"

"Oh, I got your owl alright," Harry took a step backwards as the blonde moved towards him, "you really expected me to just put off my needs until tomorrow?" He tsked and shook his head, "Really Pet, you should know better by now." By this point Harry was backed up against the wall, and Draco put his hands on either side of the brunette's head, trapping him there. "When I want you, I get to have you; end of story." He angled his face towards Harry, stopping with their lips just centimeters apart.

"Her-Hermione might walk in," Harry protested, "She's been braking my locking charms all day; Ron too." Draco flicked his wand at the door nonchalantly.

"There," he said, "I warded the room so no one can get in-and you can't get out." As he finished speaking Draco captured Harry's lips in a bruising kiss; he broke the kiss after a few seconds and flashed the smaller boy a wicked grin. "Don't worry luv; I know you want to be lazy today, so I won't make you do anything." Before Harry had a chance to wonder what the blonde was planning Draco had already lifted him up and carried him over to the bed; he dropped the brunette onto the mattress and then cast a non-verbal spell to bind the unsuspecting Gryffindor to the bedpost, spread-eagle.

"Hey!" Harry protested, "Draaa-co! Not fair!"

"What's not fair is you trying to deny me," Draco said sternly as he removed his own clothing, "I have to admit though, I really like coming over to find you already undressed; it saves me some time." He smirked down at the younger boy and climbed up onto the bed, "Now, what to do with you?"

"I don't feel like doing anything," Harry whined, "I told you today was my lazy day!"

"And I already told you not to worry about that," Draco said, "You won't have to do anything; besides, it looks like you are _up_ for something." To prove his point Draco wrapped a pale hand around Harry's hardened member causing the brunette to gasp and buck into his hand. Draco smirked again and leaned in to kiss Harry again. He nibbled at Harry's bottom lip, and the Gryffindor eagerly granted entrance; Draco began to taste the moist cavern beneath him, but pulled away when Harry tried to deepen the kiss. "Uh-uh," Draco shook his head, "You're lazy today, remember? That means I get to do all the work, and you just lay there and enjoy it; if you try to do anything I will stop, understand?" Harry nodded and Draco smiled before leaning back in to continue the kiss. The captive brunette forced himself to remain passive as Draco licked and nipped at his mouth; he moaned when the Slytherin trailed his lips from his mouth, across his cheek, and over to his ear. Draco licked the shell of Harry's ear and then blew on it gently, causing the boy beneath him to shiver at the sensation, before sucking the earlobe into his mouth and then biting down on it. Harry moaned, and Draco smirked as he released the earlobe and left a trail of tiny bites down Harry's neck; he stopped to lick at the other boy's pulse point and then bit down, sucking hard to leave a mark.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry gasped, "Please Draco! I need more!"

"Patience Luv," Draco said, "I'm in charge tonight, remember?" He illustrated his point by grasping Harry's nipples and twisting hard enough to make the Gryffindor dry out in pain. He bent his head to take one of the abused nipples in his mouth, alternately licking, sucking and biting to draw the delicious mewls out of Harry's mouth, and trailed his free hand down Harry's body in a light, teasing touch before he grasped Harry's cock again.

"Please Draco! Stop teasing!" Harry writhed at his lover's touch, and Draco lifted his head to gaze at him with wicked grey eyes.

"What do you want Harry?" he purred, "Do you want me to suck you? Do you want to feel my hot, wet mouth on your stiff cock?" He squeezed gently and Harry moaned, throwing back his head.

"No!" he said, "I want you inside me, now!"

"Really?" Draco smirked, moving down his captive's body until his face was above Harry's crotch, "Then maybe this will teach you to be lazy." He gave no other warning before he bent down and took the brunette's entire length in his mouth, deep-throating it. He spent long moments sucking and licking on Harry as if he were a lollipop, relishing the myriad sounds of pleasure he could draw out of his gorgeous lover. He brought Harry to the brink of orgasm multiple times, each time stopping and leaving his lover unsatisfied only to start the process all over again.

Please Dray!" Harry begged, "No more teasing; I need to cum!" He writhed against his bonds and the strength in his lover's hands, but was unable to do anything more that verbally protest the treatment, "Please Draco! I'll do anything! Stop teasing; I can't take anymore!" Draco hummed around Harry's cock, but pinched the base to prevent him from coming yet, and finally reduced his helpless lover to incoherent pleas.

Finally deciding he had tormented Harry long enough, Draco cast a non-verbal, wandless spell to lubricate and stretch his lover, and released the hard cock from his mouth with a loud pop. Harry whimpered at the loss, but quieted down when he felt the bonds around his ankles vanish and Draco lifted Harry's legs to his shoulder.

"Do you need more prep Luv?" Draco asked, and Harry shook his head.

"No!" he said, "Please Dray, I need to feel you inside me now!" Draco obeyed his lover and entered him in one swift thrust. Harry threw his head back and cried out at the mixture of pleasure and pain; he tried to catch his breath, but Draco didn't give him any time to adjust before he started pounding into his willing captive at a swift, steady pace. "Dray!" Harry gasped, "Want to touch you!"

"No," Draco smirked, fighting to hold onto his control, "This is punishment for being lazy, remember?" He emphasized his point with a hard thrust that hit his lover's prostrate, and Harry bucked at the sensation. Draco held tightly to Harry's hips to keep him as still as possible and adjusted his angle to hit that spot with every thrust.

"So close!" Harry cried, "Please; touch me!" He pulled at the bindings on his wrists and turned his head from side to side as he was forced to just lay back and feel the sensations.

"No Pet," Draco said, "Tonight I want you to come just from the feel of me inside you, hitting your prostate over and over again while you lay there helpless against me." He increased his pace, and seconds later Harry came in a long spurt crying out Draco's name before going limp in his bonds; Draco continued at the same pace, still hitting his lover's prostate as he came closer to his own orgasm. "Harry!" He cried out when he found his release, and had just enough strength left to free Harry from his bindings before he collapsed, still buried deep inside his lover.

"So Harry," Draco began once he had caught his breath, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes Dray," Harry replied, lifting his head to give his lover a kiss, "I definitely learned my lesson."

"Good," Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and settled down to sleep, not noticing the smirk on the Gryffindor's face.

'You bet I learned my lesson,' Harry thought, 'I need to be lazy more often.' And he drifted off with a very satisfied expression on his face.

_Oh_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

Elsewhere, Lord Voldemort was in the middle of a Death Eater meeting when he received an owl from Albus Dumbledore regarding the duel with Harry Potter.

Dearest Tom Riddle,

I regret to inform you that Harry Potter will not be meeting you for a duel tonight as you had hoped; it seems the poor boy has been feeling slightly stressed and so has decided to take a day for himself to be lazy. I have been assured, however, that Harry will be ready for the duel tomorrow.

My sincerest apologies,

Albus Dumbledore

"Hmm, a day to be lazy," Voldemort mused, "That's not such a bad idea. Lucius!"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Send a reply to Dumbledore," Voldemort stood up and stretched, "Tell him that I will be taking a personal day tomorrow and reschedule the duel for the day after. No one is to disturb me for the next twenty-four hours, because tomorrow I'm not doing anything."

_Nothing at all oo oo hoo oo oo hoo nothing at all oo oo hoo nothing at all_

*****************Author's Note************Okay, so this started out as just a simple song fic about Harry taking a day off, and somehow the smut just kinda snuck it's way in there; it's quieter than a ninja! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic, and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
